


Sobre ships y Tsukishima

by MaryElric



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd year, F/M, Fluff, Kageyama is adorable, M/M, No tengo nada contra otras ships, Pequeñas menciones de otros personajes, Ships solo mencionadas, Solo queria escribir algo gracioso con TsukiKage, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Un poco de YamaYachi, Yachi kind of ships everyone, Yamaguchi is the best friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryElric/pseuds/MaryElric
Summary: Tsukishima no puede creer que haya personas que pierden el tiempo inventando relaciones irreales entre sus compañeros o incluso con él. Pero conforme descubre las diferentes parejas que la gente se inventa, se va dando cuenta de cosas que realmente no quería saber.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sobre ships y Tsukishima

### ¿Kagehina?

Después de 2 años como estudiante de Karasuno, Tsukishima estaba más que acostumbrado a soportar a los tontos que tenía como compañeros de equipo y generación. Por supuesto esto excluía a Yamaguchi y Yachi, ya que su mejor amigo y la mánager son la calma en medio de esa tormenta que era entrar a su tercer año, donde ahora ellos serían los responsables de los novatos y los de segundo, quizá por eso el pecoso fue nombrado capitán.  
  
Pero el punto eran el “dúo raro”, como solían llamarlos los jugadores de otras escuelas. Teniendo que ser niñera de estos durante lo que llevaba de preparatoria, el bloqueador se había percatado de varias cosas.  
  
Si, aprendió a conocerlos. Por ejemplo, Hinata odia la comida picante y que, a pesar de haber tenido problemas con el volibol al principio, este es bueno en otros deportes, como futbol. Por su parte, a Kageyama le gusta el sabor a café, mantener un registro sobre su progreso deportivo y aunque crea que nadie lo sabe, le gustan las cosas adorables. Pensándolo bien, parecía que le había puesto más atención al rey que al enano.  
  
No quería pensar en la razón.  
  
Pero si, Tsukishima es observador y por eso, durante los partidos o en los pasillos cuando esta con ellos (si, aunque no le guste admitirlo ahora también pasan tiempo juntos los cinco fuera de los entrenamientos) ha llegado a escuchar como muchas personas piensan que el setter y la carnada tienen una especie de relación.  
  
Y esto lo molesta.  
  
Al principio pensó que solo eran algunas chicas que a las que les gustaría verlos juntos, incluso le pusieron nombre a esto llamándolo ¿KageHina? “Que original” pensó la primera vez que lo escucho, y se hacían sus propias historias románticas con ello, cosa que no entendía, y no se dio cuenta que iba más allá hasta que tuvo cierta conversación.  
  
En segundo año, durante uno de los campamentos en Tokio, cuando Kei se encontraba apartado de los demás recobrando un poco de fuerzas por el entrenamiento tan intenso de esa semana, el setter de la escuela rival de Karasuno, se sentó junto a él mientras tomaba una bebida deportiva.  
  
“Ha sido una semana dura ¿No?”  
  
“Si, un poco”  
  
Y se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. Pero hay que entender un poco a el rubio, el nuevo capitán de Nekoma era una persona muy reservada y no solía hablar mucho, mas que con su equipo y Hinata. Claro, a Kei le agradaba, y se conocían un poco ya que cuando Kuroo aún era estudiante de tercero, este solía arrastrarlo a todos lados. Y todo el mundo sabe que si estas con el excéntrico excapitán en algún momento aparecería Kenma en el camino.  
  
Pero en este momento se le hizo extraño que, el ahora pelinegro, intentara hacerle conversación (para lo que no era muy bueno) mientras el, obviamente, se había alejado de los demás para descansar un momento a solas.  
  
“Kozume-san, hay algo de lo que quiera…”  
  
No pudo terminar su frase porque su acompañante lo interrumpió.  
  
“¿Sabes si Shōyō y el setter de tu equipo están saliendo?”  
  
Si usaba la palabra sorprendido seria poco para describir cómo se sintió después de eso. ¿Qué era lo que le daba la idea de que el rey y el enano tenían algo mas que una rivalidad y/o amistad? ¿Por qué quería saberlo? Y más importante ¿Porque tenía que preguntarle a Tsukishima de todas las personas?  
  
No pudo hacer más que reír levemente esperando que fuera una broma, hasta que el otro lo miro con un ceño fruncido.  
  
“Si la pregunta va en serio. No. Hasta donde yo sé, no están en ninguna relación entre ellos, es más, no tengo idea si en sus cabezas cabe otra cosa más que voleibol” Dijo esto mientras aun reía un poco. Bueno al parecer las chicas no eran las únicas que veían cosas que probablemente no estaban ahí.  
  
“Pero ahora, Kozume-san, me gustaría preguntar ¿Por qué el interés?”  
  
No es que fuera un chismoso, o que le importara, ya que prefería mantenerse alejado de los problemas de los demás, pero ya que lo habían metido en todo eso, quería saber la razón. Además, sabía que cierta persona estaba interesada en el chico que ahora lo miraba con un… ¿Sonrojo? Bueno esto si era interesante. Ahora tendría un tema de conversación con Yamaguchi, y quizás Yachi, a la hora de la cena.  
  
“Yo... Bueno…”  
  
Kenma balbuceaba mientras intentaba pensar que responder.  
  
Cuando Tsukishima iba a interrumpirlo, le pareció ver un borrón naranja correr hacia ellos.  
  
“Kenma” Se escuchaba un grito que alargaba la palabra para que esta durara más en medio del ruido del gimnasio y Hinata se les acerco tan energético, pero no tan de buen humor, como siempre.  
  
“Kenma, sé que ya acabo el entrenamiento y que no te gusta practicar después. Pero, por favor ¿podrías hacerme unos pases?”  
  
Kei no necesitaba voltear para saber que expresión estaba usando el anaranjado, ni para saber que este estaba haciendo una reverencia, dándole énfasis a su petición. Lo que si volteo a ver fue como el setter de tercero se sonrojo aún más al ver esto.  
  
“Oye enano ¿Porque no se lo pides al colocador de tu propio equipo?”  
  
“Bakeyama y yo peleamos, el cree que debería practicar más mis bloqueos, pero ya hice eso. Ahora solo quiero rematar algunos balones”  
  
“Sabes que tiene razón”  
  
“No importa. Además, no te hable a ti cuatro ojos”  
  
“Lo hare” Kenma se veía muy feliz para alguien que prefiere no esforzarse tanto. Y ahora que poseía todas las piezas del rompecabezas, tenía que mandar algunos mensajes.  
  
Cuando fue la hora de la cena, y después de hablar con Kuroo por mensajes, Tsukishima les comento lo sucedido a su mejor amigo y a la mánager.  
  
“Woah, en realidad eso explica mucho. Kozume-san, no es alguien que socialice en general y siempre parece deslumbrado con la presencia de Hinata.” Dijo Yamaguchi después de escuchar lo sucedido en la tarde.  
  
“Aunque, de verdad, no entiendo como alguien puede creer que tonto 1 (Kageyama) y tonto 2 (Hinata) podrían estar saliendo” Por más que escuche a los demás decir parecían una pareja, Kei aun no lo entendía.  
  
“Bueno…” Yachi hablo por primera vez después de escuchar la historia. “La verdad es que se han vuelto muy cercanos, hacen todo juntos”  
  
“Yamaguchi y yo también hacemos muchas cosas juntos, y nadie cree eso”  
  
“Si Tsuki, pero lo de ellos es más literal”  
  
“A demás…” La rubia continuó, más emocionada de lo que debería, en opinión de Tsukishima.  
  
“Una vez, Hinata me conto decidieron ser rivales por siempre, algo así como…” ella y trato de imitar la voz de la peli naranja “Tener que seguir a Kageyama hasta el top del mundo si era necesario.” Tadashi le hizo gracia la forma en la que Yachi hablo y Kei solo hizo una mueca.  
  
“Bueno, pero, aun así, creo que es un poco exagerado llevarlo a que están en una relación.”  
  
“La verdad” El peliverde apoyo a la chica. “Suena a una afirmación de que estarán juntos por siempre” Yachi solo asintió a lo dicho.  
  
“Incluso las chicas de mi clase lo creen, les llaman…” y miro a otro lado un poco avergonzada “Creo que… KageHina” La rubia parecía que sabía más de lo que trataba de aparentar.  
  
“Qué lindo” Tadashi agrego sonriendo a la manager y su mejor amigo solo rodo los ojos.  
  
Conforme fueron hablando mientras cenaban, Tsukishima se dio cuenta que quizá si parecían una pareja para los ojos exteriores, pero se sorprendió que su compañía también lo pensara. ¿Ellos no veían lo que él veía?  
  
Quizá Hinata y Kageyama eran muy cercanos, pero solo porque el más bajo vio en Tobio a su primer compañero de equipo, a un rival, y a alguien que lo ayudaría a mejorar en su forma de juego. Además, el más alto podría burlarse de Hinata sobre muchas cosas, pero fue el primero en no despreciarlo en el voleibol por su altura (sino por su falta de técnica). En cambio, Kageyama había sufrido en su viejo equipo, tanto por Oikawa, como la falta de interés en mejorar de sus compañeros, y siendo alguien que da todo por el deporte que ama, Kei supone que debió sentir mucha frustración y se siente un poco (solo un poco) mal por haberse burlado de él nada más conocerse, hasta que de repente llego Hinata, con sus interminables ganas de volverse mejor y su infinita estamina para saciar las ganas de trabajo duro de Tobio. Si, pasaron de rivales a compañeros y convirtieron eso en una extraña amistad. Pero eso no significa que sientan atracción el uno por el otro… ¿No?  
  
Por supuesto Tsukishima no dijo nada de esto, no quería que los demás pensaran que realmente escuchaba y se preocupaba por otros chicos ni que realmente le molestaba este tema por alguna razón que la aun no tenía muy clara.  
  
Yamaguchi podía ver como este tema incomodaba a su mejor amigo, ya que Tsuki se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, y al voltear a hacia Yachi, esta también se veía confundida por la actitud del más alto. Así que decidieron cambiar de tema.  
  
Volviendo al presente, después un interesante campamento de entrenamiento, Tsukishima aun cree que es tonto que la gente piense que sus ami…  
  
Compañeros de equipo están en una relación, pero eso no le molesta ni la mitad de lo que escucho esa mañana cuando salió de su salón para ir al entrenamiento de ese día.  
  
“¿Conoces a Tsukishima-senpai y Hinata-senpai del equipo de voleibol?”  
  
“¡Si! Son tan guapos”  
  
“Además son como la luna y el sol. A que hacen linda pareja ¿No?”  
  
“Maldición” Pensó el rubio ¿Ahora era él con Hinata?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No se si a alguien mas le guste esta ship jajaja y como casi no he encontrado fics de ellos en español decidí escribir uno. Espero que a otro fan de TsukiKage en español encuentre esta historia y le parezca divertida.   
> PD.  
> Si dejas un comentario con tu opinión me harías muy feliz y me ayudarías a mejorar mi escritura


End file.
